Owl Post on Summer Days
by emily I
Summary: Letters between Ron and Hermione over the summer break :) Some things cannot be said face to face. Please read and review.
1. letter one

Hello Ron,

I know, we just got home from Hogwarts yesterday, but I thought I'd get a head start. I always enjoy these summer letters. You're less pratty in them :)

What do you think you shall be doing this summer? I think Mum and Dad want to go somewhere on the European Mainland, so hopefully I get to visit Viktor. Oh, I forget, you don't particularly like him. I still don't understand why. You won't tell me, will you? It's amazing that you still frustrate me even though we're not talking, and you haven't even said anything to me technically.

Merlin, this is a boring letter. First letters always are. Hey, how come I am always the one to write first? It wouldn't kill you to say hello to me, you know! Every summer it's the same.. Oh well. Forget it. I have nothing to write about. This will be short. I'll just write whatever pops into my head, it doesn't matter, you're not going to read this anyways. You never do. You always skim and skip right down to

about HERE, and now that you've read that, you see it's not interesting, and you're going to skip again down to

HERE. Stop doing that, Ron.

Back to writing whatever is in my head. The clouds are a perfect cerulean outside right now. Summer weather is what makes it feel like the summer the most for me. Personally, my favourite season is winter, but not when you're alone. I like greeting card-picturesque scenery. Looking through frosted windows at families gathered beneath a tree. A couple puffing down a street hand in hand. Friends tossing snowballs at each other- remember how hard you chucked that icy one at my.. rear? That was mean, Ron. I don't care if you say that you weren't REALLY aiming, "it was just good luck"! It was horrible! Harry didn't even help me up, he just stood there and laughed with you. Sometimes it is so difficult having two BOYS as my best friends, you know! Argh.

You guys can be really wonderful sometimes though. You cheer me up like a charm. You guys, I mean. Granted, YOU can also tick me off like no other! I'm still mad about that Exploding Snap on my seat on the train! That wasn't funny!

I think I've lost you. I have haven't I? Great, Hermione, why don't you ever keep in mind when writing that Ronald Weasley has THE shortest attention-span. You probably skimmed again, and you're only seeing the words that I've bolded. Therefore, read this, HAVE A NICE SUMMER YOU HORRID BOY. :)

Hermione


	2. letter two

Hey Hermione,

Sorry it's been, what, two days? It's that too long for you? Merlin, you're such an overachiever- even with summer letters! Head start? Snort. That's pretty weird that I just wrote "snort". Just goes to show your effect on me ;)

WHEN AM I A PRAT? I'm perfectly nice to you! That snowball _incident_ was an _accident_, totally unintentional, I'm telling you! The Exploding Snap was Fred and George's idea besides!

No, I don't like him. No, I won't tell you why. No, I am not frustrating.

Oh yeah, and just to frustrate you... **no**.

You're right. That was a boring letter. I fell asleep while reading it and only woke up when your owl started pecking at my freckles. I think she thinks they're.. whatever. I do not skim, by the way. You just have to be right about everything, don't you?

I think it's great that you have two boys as friends, mainly just because I'm one of them, and I'm not going to agree that I'm anything less than awesome.

Oh, and you did lose me. I have a perfect attention-span though. I don't know what you're talking about! Ooh, Mum just set out the pudding for tonight... okay, ow, she shot something at me from her wand. I'll get Ginny to pilfer it later. Girls always get away with things. They just have to cry. Now you're going to go off on me with feminism aren't you?

I'm _not_ horrid! Have an awful summer...

Ron


	3. letter three

Hello Again, Ron,

You don't even _deserve_ a reply letter after that last one, huff. Just to prove you wrong, I waited THREE days to reply, and no I wasn't itching for a quill. I don't love you that much. In fact, I pretty much loathe you sometimes. Less than three though, Ron Bon.

I KNOW you hate that name :P

I am _not_ an overachiever. I'm, I'm.. I'm a middle-achiever! So what if I like to get my work done! Look at what procrastination does to you and Harry! I just want to make my parents proud, so that they don't.. regret sending me to Hogwarts. I have to work really hard sometimes to prove that it wasn't a mistake. It seems that my acceptance just opened up a dam and flooded their perfectly normal worlds with magic and wizardry.. and they're just not used to it. Sometimes they tell me so directly. I just want to prove that I belong. That I wasn't a mistake.

You're a prat when you make us bicker! I would still be holding a grudge for that snowball **if** it weren't for the fact that we have SO MANY fights that I can't even remember all of them to be properly mad at you! You're lucky, Ronald Weasley!

You are so frustrating. I give up. You know, you're the _only_ time I _ever_ give up. Are you happy now?

If it was so boring, why did you respond to everything I said? Which meant that you read instead of skimmed, ergo, I was wrong. Are you happy now? I like your freckles.

GIRLS DO NOT GET THEIR WAY BY CRYING! Often we're just naturally smarter so we can talk our way out of things, and knock some sense into senseless boys! You guys **are** senseless! Argh! How do you explain **never** knowing what we like, what makes us mad, what's going on in our lives, what not to say, or **anything**! AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE TICKING BOMBS.

You _are_.

Hermione


	4. letter four

Hermione,

I'm sorry. Just thought that I would get straight to the point. I'm a boy, so this will probably be clumsy. I just don't know what to say. You're not a mistake. We're all really glad you're at Hogwarts with us, and DON'T YOU DARE leave us, because.. _nothing_ would be the same without you. Who will I copy off of? Only joking! But really, Harry is only a little better than me, nor could I copy off of Neville or something. Still only joking! Honestly, I love you Hermione, you're my best friend, and you **deserve** to be a witch ten times more than I deserve to be a wizard. Twenty times more than Neville for that matter, too.

Less than three? You know you're better at maths, too. I do hate it. And you use it wayyy too much. Stop it, or I'll have to call you _HERMKIN_. Okay, so it's not as good as Ron Bon, but if you say it really fast, it almost(?) sounds like pumpkin? Agh, boys are bad at this.

Oh right, because I'm the one who always starts it! We bicker because you have a natural talent for starting a fight! You complain about everything! If I were lucky, we would never fight.

I think this is healthy for you. You need to learn that you can't win everything. Take our fights for example. I mean, I _always_ win.

Er.. Did I tell you I sleep-read? But I do agree that you were wrong. I don't know what about, but just suffice it to say that you were wrong. Yes, I am happy now. I like your hair.

Shudder. I can't give you a compliment without checking my temperature for a fever. Forget what I said. I'm not supposed to be nice.

What did I say! You went all feminist on me. Maybe we never understand what is going on because there is always SO MUCH going on. And you girls never say anything, you just sit there and seethe expecting us to read your minds, which, despite our being wizards, we CANNOT! Girls expect too much. Why is always the boys who have to make the first move? Why do boys have to do _everything_?

Am _not_.

Ron


	5. letter five

Ron,

It's okay. I didn't mean to load that all onto you or anything. I know how uncomfortable people get when others tell sob stories or something. That wasn't a sob story. I wasn't looking for pity. I wasn't even looking for an apology. But thank you. Just your love and support was enough. And you know how much I hate you copying!

You do deserve to be a wizard though, no more, no less than me. Smarts isn't everything. It's the environment you grow up in too. You have no idea how lucky you are, and how envious I am of you sometimes. I love both of my parents very much, but oftentimes I think of how much easier it would have been to have had a wizarding family. I adore your entire family. I think they're so fascinating, and they prove that not everyone is as horrible as the Malfoys. Your mother has been **so** kind to me. Your dad is, well, rather enthusiastic. Fred and George will be the death of me, but they really are funny. Ginny is one of my few girl friends, and you have no idea how much we say behind your back ;). Bill, Charlie, and Percy are all to be looked up to. You've got a wonderful home.

(the alligator/carrot looking/V turned sidewaysthing)3

Ron Bon! But it's so fun! And yes, it is better than Hermkin. That sounds **nothing** like "pumpkin" no matter any speed you say it. At least it wasn't something grossly sickening like "Hermycakes".

I DO NOT! You just started a fight yourself!

You can't say I was wrong if you don't even know what I was wrong about!

You like my hair?

You know, it would not kill you to be nice to me once in awhile. Although, I do have to admit, if you did start being nice out of the blue, I would tell you to check yourself into St. Mungo's and see a Healer double-quick.

There is never that much going on. It's either we like you or we don't. And you don't have to be a mind-reader to understand us! Honestly, it's not as hard as everyone makes it out to be. Even Professor Trelawney would be able to tell you what girls are thinking. We make it pretty obvious. Girls don't expect much, just for boys to be nice. Plus, you have to do the asking and all that because it's just proper!

Are too.

Hermione


	6. letter six

Dear Hermione,

I completely don't mind. What are best friends for? I'm supposed to be your favourite person in the world (you know I'm better than Harry), make you take a break from school and have fun, be nice, and be there for you. If I'm not your favourite person (Ugh, Viktor), you still take homework too seriously, and I'm hardly ever nice, then I have to do one out of four of those things right? Thank wizards you understood that I had no bleeding idea what to say though. And thank wizards that what I said turned out to be the right thing too!

My family isn't as perfect as you're making it out to be you know. We have our fair share of problems. There is such thing as the problem child- or children. It varies from week to week. I think maybe Fred and George give my mum the most grief. For me, I think Percy is heading in the wrong direction. That whole Ministry scandal was ominous. Percy has always seemed more for Slytherin to me. If it weren't for the running Weasley tradition of Gryffindors, I'll bet that his ambition would have landed him right in Slytherin. He is just.. **mad** with drive sometimes. He doesn't care if he runs people over. That worries me. And if you follow the papers at all, our family isn't the most respected of pure bloods either. My poor dad works so hard but receives so little.. Well, isn't that the classic story. Poor old Weasleys. Sorry if I'm a little more than bitter. I'm still a little ruffled about that dress robe last year, and that's just the least of our problems.

OHHH, so that's what you meant. Great Gandalf, you are SUCH a girl. But er, back at ya?

Oh here we go now. I started the fight, right, when **you** wrote the first letter, and that was an argument in itself. So technically, you started it.

You were wrong about being wrong? Or _something_ like that. Either way, you were wrong :P

No I don't. I never said that.

I think it would. I have chronic _hermitis_. I'm allergic to being nice to you. Honestly, I break out into hives after any compliment I give you.

You girls do NOT make it obvious! You ever wonder why we never admit if we fancy you or not? Because we never know how you feel. And there, we're being nice right there! We're taking into consideration YOUR _feelings_. When we're about to admit that we fancy you or ask you out, you have no idea the.. TORTURE we go through. I don't know how to describe it. You get a bad taste in your mouth, probably from your uneasy stomach, your mind is going through a million things you practised to your mirror, and somehow, somehow it still comes out wrong! We try to be nice but say the wrong thing. If we say you're beautiful, you call us cliche and mechanical. If we say you're pretty, you cry and call us liars. If we say you're perfect, you get an image of a large mammal and react violently. All boys have to do is "be nice". Oh right, that isn't asking a lot. That's real easy.

Am _not_.

Ron


	7. letter seven

Dear Ron,

You're a brilliant best friend. You do **all** of that **and more**, so don't sweat a thing. You don't have to help me with any girly troubles or anything, although, I do have to admit, it does get lonely sometimes. I do have Ginny, but I don't see her nearly enough. Thank goodness you're the more feminine of my two best friends ;)

Viktor is **not** my favourite person in the world. Agh, you make such a fuss about him. You know, nothing happened. REALLY. I can't believe you of all people believe Rita Skeeter and Company. I don't consider him anything more than a friend. If you must know, I've only ever fancied one person in my life, well, two, if you count Professor Lockhart (blush), and Viktor isn't him. BUT I am still in contact with him, and plan to continue, so get over it and get used to him.

Oh, Ron. And you call me the pessimist. I already listed the good things about your family, why do you only see the bad? I'm sure Percy will be fine. A little determination never hurt in getting you where you want to be. Speaking of which, have you given your brothers and sister my S.P.E.W. buttons and flyers yet! Also, money isn't everything. Money doesn't make the person. I think you're perfectly fine, and _almost_ a nice, good person sometimes. You shouldn't let Draco Malfoy affect you. You know he's a liar, and you shouldn't care what he thinks. Those dress robes would have been alright if you hadn't attacked them!

What other gender would I be, Ronald!

I **did not** write that letter belligerently! You just read it as an opportunity to start a row with me, AS USUAL.

Thank you ever so much. **Huff**. Le Puff.

You diiiiiiiid. _You like my hair!_ You said it! And I do believe that you are alive still to read this? That is, if you don't die right after I say again, that _you said you like my hair_!

You think it's as simple for us to admit our feelings? I could _never_ in a million years tell the boy I fancy how I feel. Unless he said so first, of course. It just makes it easier to be able to if the boy does it first, for some reason.It's just.. the way it is! Unexplainable! Alright, I concede. Girls ARE difficult. But boys are equally so. Let's just agree that we're both crazy!

Are _too_.

Your friend,

Hermione


	8. letter eight

Dear Hermione,

Oh good, that was a relief reading that I don't have to listen to girl troubles. I definitely don't want to hear about how "cute that boy is" or "when the pad's a-rocking, don't come a-knocking". I've just completely frightened myself with that thought. EW. Female things. I AM NOT FEMININE! THOSE RUFFLES ON MY DRESS ROBE MEANT NOTHING! (Besides, Harry is the one who spends more time in front of the mirror than me, so HA!)

I do not make a fuss about him. It's just that you're constantly talking about him, and to him I'll bet. You've probably written twice as many letters to him as to me. I won't get used to him. You can't make me like someone. So who **DO** you fancy, eh?

I'm only saying that not everything is peachy keen, alright? You **are** the pessimist. You find something to complain about all the time. Hermione the Whiny. Oh damn... you're going to kill me now, aren't you!

Yet money wouldn't hurt every now and then. You don't know _how hard_ it is to watch my parents have to scrap together every year around the start of term for our books and supplies. It just makes me feel like such a burden. Really. With so many kids, it's hard not to feel like an unnecessary limb. OH, and how's this for keen, **Percy's left**. **He's up and gone**. He and my parents had a falling out. What did I tell you Herms? **I can't believe he's done this to us. Bloody hell**.

_I don't want to fight anymore_. I've had enough of that for the past few days.

Alright, I do like your hair, but nothing else, since that alone covers the rest of your features. Oh right, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry I'm so irritating all of the time. You're really too good to put up with it. I don't want you to have to put up with this month's Me, because I'm warning you, it's going to be an unpleasant ride. I haven't been very good company at home. For once, I'm making more noise than the ghoul upstairs and almost as much damage as Fred and George. I do hereby give you permission to bail. I don't care. Go on if you don't feel like listening to my swear up a storm.

So who **DO** you fancy then! You said you can't tell the person, so tell _me_. Just, er, call it curiousity.

Am _not_.

Always,

Ron


	9. letter nine

Author's note- here is Hermione's reply by much request :P. Thanks heaps for the reviews, esp. those who are really sticking by the story for updates (shout outs to dadswell, koalangel, quietworld, and winterfaye), since I DO try to update at least two per day. Sorry if this one sort of sucks, I just woke up from a nap (zzz) haha.

Dearest Ron,

PERCY IS GONE? How? WHY? What on middle-earth happened! I am so sorry for not taking you seriously when you warned me, but still, I need to understand before.. I make judgments. I just can't believe it.

Secondly, don't you dare ever tell me to go away (in a sense, you did, and I'm forgiving you this time around because I don't think that you need me yelling at you much, and you're going through some rocks) and that you don't care (don't think that I didn't catch that part), because next time, I might just will. That was mean, Ronald, and a very bad attempt at a cry for attention, you know. Alright, I know you don't need me yelling at you. I know you don't want to fight. You know, I don't like it either. Why do we always? Anyways, you should never turn me away, especially after that speech you gave me about. "What are best friends for?" I want to be here for you. I AM here for you. So talk. Don't turn away from me.

Especially not because you're jealous of Viktor! Admit it. You admit that first, and then I will tell you who I fancy. Anyways, why should I tell you, when you are becoming a closed book to me? It doesn't matter. You don't need to know.

I'm doing a lot of forgiving for that last letter. You're damn lucky. That was horrible, what you said. That wasn't the first time someone called me that, but it hurts more coming from you for some reason. I don't want you to think that of me. Hopefully that was just in rage.

Oh, Ron, **I am so sorry**. Now I sound like one of those ungrateful, loathesome people who pity others condescendingly, but I'm NOT. Maybe you don't want any of my pity, but it isn't pity. I really do care, and I really am sorry. Now **I'm** the one who doesn't know what to say. I have to admit, that I don't know what it is like to have money troubles, but I do want to know, so please tell me all these things, before you go around punching walls and behaving badly towards other people? Go on, behave badly to me. Just put it all on me. I want to understand, and I want to put up with it. And see, it's not only girls who have inexplicable problems.

I like your freckles. Especially when you turn red from embarassment.

I can't tell you. All I can say is, you already know why, I've already told you why not in the last letter.

Are _too_.

I'm here,

Hermione


	10. letter ten

Dear Hermione,

The most maddening thing about the whole Percy deal is that I hardly understand it. My parents think that keeping everything from us would be better. It isn't. I know that I shouldn't yell at my dad while he's going through all of this, but it takes all of my self-will to not shout at him and demand to know what the hell is going on in my own family. I only hear this and that. Percy had been having trouble for some time now after all of the scandals last year. The weird thing was, even after he effed up so many things, he got PROMOTED, right under Cornelius Fudge. I guess Fudge knew that our family supports Dumbledore and Harry's story that Voldemort is back, and he figured that having Percy would get an inside look. Seems my parents told Percy all of this, and you know how he gets when he realises that he didn't succeed at something of his own accord. He packed off to London, and lives there now alone. Mum's fruitcakes come back uneaten. **I** don't even have the heart to eat them for Percy. They just sit there and Mum sits up at night and looks at them, tears them apart wondering what is wrong with them, and sobs something terrible as she stays up all night making more, sending more. They still come back unopened. There's just no curse big enough to knock off Percy's big, dumb head.

You're right, I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I told you that I wanted to be there for you and thenwouldn't let you help me. I do want you to help me. I need you, Hermione. These days are so hard to get through. Voldemort is barely even out there again, and already things are falling apart.

I'm not going to admit anything. Oh really, you want me to? Okay, I'll admit things. I admit that i like bacon in the morning and eggs at night. But then, I admit that I don't really like either, at any time of day. I admit that Viktor Krum looks like a product of a bad experiment with electricity and a dead corpse. I admit that Viktor Krum's nose is quite possibly uglier than mine. I admit that Viktor Krum is no where near as good as talking to you as I am. I admit that Viktor Krum can never replace me. So I will not admit that I am jealous of him.

Are you kidding? I'm an open book. Soooo totally open. I'm practically crying, _read me, Hermione!_ But then again, every book does that. You probably already have. OH, I know! I'm your favourite book aren't I! Right before Hogwarts, A History, and that book of poetry rubbish, what was it? Oh yeah, Words to Bewitch the Mind and Charm the Heart. Gag, what sap.

You do care? Can I have a Firebolt then? Just kidding. I know I shouldn't listen to Malfoy, but he just never stops! It gets to be a load after awhile, you know? I have good days and bad days. Male pms, if you will. Mine is near the end of the month. Today was a good day, because I got that letter from you. I was worried you wouldn't write back. I realised what a twat I was being right after I sent it. Thank you so much for forgiving me, Hermione. I wouldn't know what to do if you stopped talking to me. That would REALLY take the cake and be the maraschino cherry on top of a great life.

You only said that so that I WOULD turn red with embarrassment.

Oh come on, Herm, you know I'm REALLY thick.

AM NOT.

Love,

Ron


	11. letter eleven

Author's Note- Since this is the eleventh letter (and eleven is my favourite number, don't you know ;)), I thought I'd do something different. I call it... Instant Owl-ing. Okay, I know it's lame, but I wanted some faster interaction between Ron and Hermione. The funny thing is, most of this was REAL conversation between a real-life Ron and Hermione so to speak. Your's truly and her best friend more like :). Story: Ron has only enough floo powder for owls to go through, not humans, so they're sending it back and forth pretty quickly. Hermione is italicised for easy reading.

_What did you want to talk about that we have to write so quickly, Ron? Oh, and I think Pig shouldn't go through this, he might get out at the wrong grate._

Oh come off it, Hermione, it's a short distance. He'll be fine. I'll tell you why later, it's urgent, or else mum would never have let me use the floo powder like this.

_If it's urgent, why won't you tell me then?_

You're always in such a rush, sheesh.

_Am not._

Are too.

_Am not._

Are too.

_Am not._

Are too, and I win.

_How do you win!_

I don't really know, I, er, just do?

_You are so frustrating!_

I know.

_I don't even know how we get along. How do we get along? We're totally wrong together. I don't even know how we came to be best friends._

I remember.

_Oh yeah, you and Harry saved me from that troll. You did the wingardium leviosa charm! I was so proud of you then! But then, I forget that the reason I was in trouble in the first place was you!_

Yeah, but whatever I mess up, I always fix right? What do you mean we are so wrong for each other?

_Well, I don't think that under normal circumstances you would have liked me. What if we never met and became friends? You know that was very possible and likely._

What if?

_Well, you'd probably be happier without me. And maybe my life would be more normal. Almost happier you could say. But don't get sad about that. I would be happy, but I think I would be empty, like my life would be perfect, but I would still feel as if something were missing. I wouldn't be able to put my finger on it. You're the it._

Maybe I'm the cause of all your grief.

_No doubt you are!_

Would you wish me gone?

_Would you ever wish ME gone? Cos I know I can get to be a bit much sometimes. What if I died, Ron?_

I'd miss you.

_But what if you didn't know me before I died?_

Then I'd think.. Poor girl. She never got to know the fabulous Ron Weasley.

_Shut up, Ron. Meeting you was the worst moment of my life. I've nearly got it blocked out of my memory. Just kidding!_

Look at you now. We're best friends.

_I don't exactly know how. I mean, how can I be best friends with someone I hate ;)?_

Deep down inside my cold, black heart, there's a little speck of light that says: "I moderately love you."

_Haha. Aww! I'm the light inside your heart. I like twisting your words._

Oh wow. I was sweet to you. I don't like this feeling! What the hell was I thinking?

_That you love me, that I'm brilliant, that you'll bake me a cake, and that hamsters can fly._

What?

_I don't know, I've always wanted hamsters to fly._

Hermione.. No. No to all of the above, except the last actually. We can wingardium leviosa them. On the other hand, YOU can make me a cake, get me some butterbeer, and stand there willingly as I cake you.

Hermione?

Little did I know she wasn't there and now I'm writing to myself..

_She wasn't here because she was feeding Crookshanks. Why are we referring to Hermione a.k.a. me as she?_

Because you're special?

_Stop being nice._

I can't help it.

_But you're naturally mean, especially to me!_

Well, I'm being nice now.

_WHY?_

I don't know.

_Must be the weather._

I don't know, maybe you deserve it?

_Oh my gandalf, who are you! Go away!_

Haha, so you don't want me to be nice to you?

_I do, but you're not nice to me. You're YOU. And you not nice to me. So I don't know if I want you to be nice or to be you._

Don't worry, this kindess won't last.

_Just this weekend?_

Just this weekend, so take advantage of it.

_What is wrong with you, Ron!_

Nothing, sheesh, you can never be happy. If I'm mean, you call me mean. If I'm nice, you call me weird. I think I'll just be weird so that you'll call me nice then.

_You're always weird._

Does that mean that I am always nice?

_No._

Hermione, you just missed the loveliest sticking out of my tongue.

_Could have stuck it through the fire and I could have put this nasty marmalade that my mum is trying to feed me on it._

I told you, only Pig can afford to go through.

_So why did you do this again?_

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Well, I can't tell you entirely, but you have to come to the Burrow this summer. There's some er, top secret things that my mum wants you to be a part of.

_You know, you're quite possibly the worst message carrier in the world. I have no idea what's going on, but when?_

Soon.

_When?_

I can't tell you.

_Why not?_

You-know-who.

_Oh. _

So you understand now?

_Yes. We'd better not say so much then._

Okay. Don't worry about the who, what, where, when and how. That will all be taken care of. You'll be safe.

_Okay._

I hope I see you soon Hermione.

_Same, here, Ron._

I'd better go. I love you

_Good bye. Love you too._

I hope this all works out.

_It will._

Bye.

_Good bye._

(if that was way too weird and i'm going in the wrong direction, please review, and tell me. i'd really like some thoughts)


	12. letter twelve

Author's Note- First off, and I'm sorry that I forgot to reply: Yes, Violet Snicket, you can translate it into portugese. I'm glad to see that the last letter got a pretty good reception, and if I feel like it, I might do more like that. My best friend has no idea that I use our conversations (ssh!)! No, **Ron and Hermione are not going out**, at the risk of ruining this letter down there. I'm sorry if it was confusing. They are REALLY thick, but I promise, it'll be out soon. :) **Keep reviewing, feel free to comment with ideas for what direction I should go in, and thank you all for adding me to your alert and favourites lists! **Big love, Cat (I just really wanted to use that. Anyways, on with the story!)

Dear Ron,

You must know by now, but your parents came to speak to my mum and dad about You-Know-What. I am just writing to tell you that everything is fine, and your mum and dad should be back home safely by tomorrow night. It's all a little frightening to be honest. My parents were very sketchy about allowing me to come, but I would rather do anything I can to help, and see you and everyone again. I convinced them. I'll come soon. I can't say when, but _soon_.

After that Instant-Owling, I began to REALLY think about what would happen if we didn't know each other. I know that I could bear it, because without knowing you, I wouldn't have known how wonderful you are to miss really. Still, I stand by what I said, and I would have felt.. I don't know how to explain it without you saying, "MERLIN, you're such a girl." I'd be happy, but it wouldn't be right. That's it. I mean, people all have soulmates, and don't meet them and end up with them a hundred percent of the time. They find other people, and are perfectly happy with those. But it still isn't the same. It still isn't right though. Too bad Divination can't fix that up. Especially not with Professor Trelawney. _But I'm glad I know you Ronald Weasley._

If you won't admit anything REAL, then I won't either. I admit that Viktor really did invite me over for the summer though, and I said no, because I chose to go to You-Know-Where instead and be with you. I admit that. So quit being a baby. Oh, and I don't like bacon either. I think maybe only Harry likes it.

Just take comfort in the fact that I can curse Malfoy in 111 different ways and you're a head taller than him and slightly bigger. If only it weren't for Crabbe and Goyle... the two of us could definitely take him :).

No, if I wanted to embarrass you, I would tell Ginny about "Ron Bon". Oops, too late, I have ;). She should be barging in on you to make fun of you in an hour or so :P.

You are. I said that I would never tell the boy I fancy how I feel. Not unless he admits it first. **Ronald Weasley, if you do not understand, you are hopeless, and I will bang my head on my table and give up.**

I don't remember what you are, but ARE TOO.

Love,

Herm

(Any guesses as to what "You-Know-What" is:)


	13. magic number 13

Author's Note: Okay. Cue the Spacy Odyssey theme score. Dun, dun dun, dundun! I'm really bad at this, so forgive me.

Dear Hermione,

My parents got back fine, just to let you know, so you don't worry. You're the biggest worrywart in the world. I know when you are coming now. You're right. It **is **soon. Don't take offence, but.. I sort of don't want you to come. These letters have been better than anything we've ever said face to face. Some things are just better in writing- especially if my print is so terrible that you can't read it. Then I save myself some embarrassment. But since you're coming soon, I guess these letters will end- unless you want to write while still in the same place? That's stupid. Haha. Where was I? Oh yeah. The end of these letters. Things I can't say in any other way. Er. Right.

I'm glad I know you too, Hermione Granger. Can I change your surname? I don't like it. Off topic, but still. The double-G sound gets me. Fine, enough of the surname debate.

Hermione, I **can't**. At least, not in real life. Face to face. I keep on writing in circles, but you'll understand soon, if I get brave enough and don't throw this into the fire.

I remember what you are. You're brilliant. You're beautiful. You're kinder than many deserve. You're so tolerant. You're clever. You're funny... sometimes. You're.. alive. You're real. You're you, and I love that.

You say that you could never tell the person you fancy the way you feel. I could. I'm a boy. I have to, according to your "Mars/Venus" theories! But I can't do it right. I have to write. What was that thing you taught me?Oh yeah. All of this is.. more than words, and less than three, if you get what i mean.Merlin, I am so bad at this. I am really bad at this. I am incredibly bad at this.What have we been over? Oh yeah. You're you. You're real. I'll be real. I.. Damn it.

I love you,

Ron


	14. letter fourteen

Hermione,

How are you? I really don't know what to say after that last letter. I REALLY don't know what to say since.. you didn't say anything back. Not that you have to say anything in reply to... yeah. Just.. say anything. It's been a week. And four days. Soon to be five. Well, suffice it to say, that knowing you, I thought that I would get a reply within the hour, maybe minute, har har... har.

So... the sky is nice outside. It's pure blue, just like when you wrote your first letter. Hmm.

What'd you have for breakfast? Not bacon, I hope.

I'm doing fine, thanks for asking.

I finally finished reading "Hogwarts, A History." You should be proud of me.

Okay, I lied. I thought that it might catch your attention though.

Uh.. I'm out.

What am I doing?

I'm waiting.

Don't keep me waiting,

Ron

Author's Note- sorry for the suuuuuuper cheese :). Felt like I should thank some people for reviews, so here goes:

koalangel- and the award for "most excited about letter thirteen" goes to... you :). hope you got your hug.

emma-lynn- i like your name by the way. to clarify things, he LOVES her, because loving and being in love are different things. one is "a misunderstand between two damned fools," and the other is real. does that clear things up?

Everyone else- thanks for the support, and sorry you get put into the "everyone else" category- i'm just running out of time.


	15. letter fifteen

Hermione,

What's wrong? I take it back. I never said it. I'll even let you call me Ron Bon. Don't be upset. Don't be afraid. Don't run. Don't do anything, just talk to me.

Hermione, write back.

Ron


	16. letter sixteen

Hermione,

Alright, I don't take it back. I can't take it back. I care too much about you. Please. Answer me. I love you.

Ron


	17. seventeen

Ron sat dejected in the darkness of his room. The sun had not yet fully risen, and he glared at the red streaks that interrupted his dark thoughts. Damn the sunlight. Damn happiness. One month and eleven days. Ron seized a small ornament on his nightstand, and squeezed his fist tight around it until the bones of his knuckles threatened to burst. Slowly, he relaxed, and realised, he had nothing to be angry about. He wasn't mad. He was sad. Downright depressed. One month and eleven days after he told her that he loved her, and still nothing. No "I love you too." No word at all.

Ron leaned back until he was laying with his arms behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling and was briefly blinded by specks of dust snowing on him. Fred and George were making a ruckus again. They had been more chaotic than ever this summer. As if his mum and dad needed any more grief. Ron thought hard. Why would she be doing this? Or rather, not doing this? It was so unlike Hermione in every way. He knew that she was one to be prompt. She was warm. She was polite. Even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings, she still would have said SOMETHING. It would have been so kind and sweet he would have only fallen deeper in love with her, despite the sting of rejection. He knew Hermione should have written back by now. Unless, of course, he didn't know her at all. That thought worried him the most. Ron thought aloud to himself:

"What if I didn't know her at all?"

"Don't think you ever really did, mate." The mirror in the corner coughed out.

"Maybe you're right."

"I always am, aren't i?"

"Well, there WAS that time that you told me that Fred and George didn't do anything to my bed, and I woke up strangled by sheets."

"They bribed me with a clean and fixed my cracks."

"Thanks a lot."

"Anytime."

"I can't believe you. I don't want to. I did know her. She was my best friend. I had to have gotten to know her so well to love her so much."

"You tell yourself that."

"I will."

"Hope always lasts for awhile, at least."

"I could easily throw this book at you right now."

The mirror went quiet, and left Ron to his thoughts. Ron almost wished it were still talking. Now Ron was sinking underneath the tide of disappointment and want. He wanted to see her again. Whatever happened to "soon"? Where was Hermione? They said it would be okay. His mum and dad were sure it would be okay.

Was it okay?

Oh God. Something happened to Hermione. Voldemort. He should have never suggested that she come to Grimmauld Place to help the Order of the Phoenix. He put her in danger. Something must have happened to her. That was the only explanation. Ron got up quickly, knocking over several things in the process and made for the door. Worry plagued him, and he searched the house, but there was no one home, except for Fred and George in the attic, and they couldn't tell him anything. Where was his mum? He needed to know now. Once downstairs in the kitchen, Ron stood in front of the family clock and checked the whereabouts of everyone. Dad was at work, darn. Mum was out buying vegetables at the open-air market. Ginny was at a friend's house. Ron glared at the hands of the clock. If only there were one hand for Hermione.

The rest of the day Ron spent doing absolutely NOTHING. Literally. Time just passed without him knowing. His day was completely empty. During dinner, his mum and dad wouldn't answer his questions, saying it was better that he didn't know. He didn't get any more than five words from them. Ron got so angry that he left the table without asking to be excused, and started to storm up the stairs as his mum and dad exchanged looks and looked as if they were suppressing something. The rest of the family didn't meet Ron's eye. They were all hiding something.

On the way up, Ron trod on something that felt like a dead cat. He bent down to pick it up, and felt something familiarly lumpy. It was a scarf Hermione had made one of the house-elves back at Hogwarts. He had taken it to counteract her S.P.E.W. program because he didn't think that the elves wanted to be freed. Number 111 on the mile-long list of things they never agreed on. Merlin. He was so wrong for her. How on middle-earth did they ever become best friends? How did he ever fall in love with her. He sat there with the ugliest thing on middle-earth in his hand, and thought about how he loved the most beautiful thing. Ron now understood what she meant. He was empty. Without her in his life, he wasn't just sad. This was a deeper feeling than sadness. It was worse. It was nothing at all. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't even cry. She was the source of his emotions. Without her, he was silly, vapid, incapable of being serious Ronald Weasley. She made him think. She made him want. She made him love.

Ron went up to his room with the scarf tight in his hand, afraid to let go of the only thing he had of her's. He softly shut the door behind him and lay down softly on his bed on his side, with his hand under his cheek, ready to catch stray tears. He couldn't even cry without her though. There was a soft tap tap on his window, and he thought, "Great, and it rains. The perfect ending to this story." He heard his window creak as it swayed open, probably from the wind, and didn't lift his head. Ron just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Something was itching his eyes though. He lifted his other hand and began to brush it away, but felt parchment instead. Ron sat up quickly and opened his eyes. There was Pig. There was a letter.


	18. letter eighteen

Author's Note- Alright, I'm sorry. That last chapter was REALLY mean muahaha. And here I am delaying the rest... I just like keeping people on the edge. You probably all skipped this and just started reading, so go ahead then. Here is Hermione:

Dear Ron,

I am so so SO sorry. I cannot imagine what you are going through. As if I weren't frustrating enough already. I know that it has been a long time. And I am sorry to say that it will be even longer. You're wrong. You were wrong to put that in a letter. Because you did so, you were hiding from me. Are you ashamed to love me? And it is just the opposite. Some things are too much to NOT say face to face. I need to look at you. I need be KNOW that you love me. How can I know in a letter? This is horrible. You said something very wonderful to me, but this is how I am responding. Shite. Don't even say, "Hermione Granger just swore?" I just can't, Ron. I don't know if you understand this letter at all. I'm sorry that it is so anticlimactic. But you just can't say "I love you" in a letter. You can't. You love like a child. It's hiding behind the safety of parchment. You know you only did it because you wouldn't have to face me. So face me. Open your door.

Hermione


	19. nineteen

"**What**?" Ron wondered aloud. What did she mean?


	20. finally!

"RONALD WEASLEY, OPEN THIS DOOR."

Ron jumped up and flung open the door. There was Hermione. It was incredible. There was Hermione!

"Merlin, I know you're not that bright, but I also know that you don't read that slowly... and- OOF!"

Ron had knocked the bags out of her hands and completely enveloped her into a desperately euphoric hug.

"MMPH ROMALL YOUFF GOTTA LET GO."

Ron did as she told, and stood in front of her, looking at her, drinking the sight of her lest she disappear. They both stood there, looking at each other until one got sheepish and the other averted her eyes. Ron didn't know what to do. Hermione thought that she pretty much spelled it out for him in the letter, but then again, knowing Ron..

"Well."

"Yeah."

"So."

"I guess.."

Their eyes met. Ron spoke.

"I understand if you thought it was wrong. We can forget it. We can go back to being best friends."

"Okay."

"Okay," Ron whispered, crestfallen.

"We can," Hermione thought to herself, "But what would that be like?"

"Normal, I guess."

"But normal is boring."

"You're one to talk. But then, you ARE the definition of boring."

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione continued anyway, "I know boring. My entire life was boring before Hogwarts. Before I met you and Harry, yes, I would have been the epitome of boring. Now that I've seen the other world, the darker side," she added with a smirk, "Maybe I don't want boring. Maybe you changed me."

"What are you saying, Hermione?"

"Ron, I'm right here. Right in front of you. There's no pen, no parchment, and you have to tell me now, or never. Do you love me?"

"What?"

"You know, I really hate you."

"I know. I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So there."

Hermione breathed.

"Somehow, I thought it would be a lot more romantic."

"Gee, Hermione, you really know how to make a guy feel great."

"I'm sorry. I'm a girl. I read horribly cheesy stories. I watch sappy movies. I daydream. I've thought about it all summer.. and now it's done."

"What, did you want shooting stars? An electric kiss, with a dip too?"

"Shut up, Ron."

"Okay, fine, but my wand is broken, so the stars might not shoot."

Ron withdrew his wand from his pocket and sent up sparks, and then leaned in and kissed Hermione softly. She stood there for a moment, and then he could feel her smile as she kissed back.

"That was the cheesiest thing in the world."

"I should stop with the sparks, your hair is a fire hazard."

"I could kill you right now."

"I could die right now."

"Don't. Stay with me."

"Well, then stop getting mad at me."

"Well, then stop being frustrating!"

"Ah, we're back to normal."

"Normal?"

"And if it get's boring, then at least we can.."

Ron cut her off. Hermione talked too much. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he thought aloud:

"Wow, this summer. Remind me to give Pig a huge dinner later."


	21. author's last note

well, it's done. it's gone, sam (tear). that was just about the most fun i've ever had writing a fanfic! thanks heaps to all of you who made it such a pleasure to write, and also for prodding me so often. i'm usually very bad at updating, but this is the first fic i was consistent with, and here we are, done! i'm still deciding whether or not i should continue the story; it just won't be in letter form anymore. this fic has been a good enough experience already. here's cheers to:

dadswell

winterfaye

koalangel

quietworld

emma-lynn

scubagurl

pyrolord

violet snicket

broken rain

lost.somewhere.out.there

romancefreak!

literaryjunkie

qwiksilver

mysticofthepen

lipgloss

julesfire

yami and hikari kaiume

lela1694

hp-magic

ronhermione4eva

localizy

spygirl4747

_exeunt flourish_


End file.
